hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Kaname Tohyama/Relationships
Tohyama Family Kinji Tohyama Kaname is Kinji's younger sister, and with that comes a fierce loyalty of a family. She is willing to block bullets with her body without second thought just to protect him. However, it is implied that she has a bit of a brother complex for him as she ends up taking Kinji to the movies, has him buy her things, and all sorts of things normally only couples would do. As a result, she is very protective of him in that regard, however, she mentioned that brothers and sisters shouldn't have this kind of relationship. She is extremely serious about keeping Kinji away from other girls, and is willing to kill the other members of Team Baskerville just to make her point. After the dual setback of her HSS backfiring on her and a loss in a Lumberjack duel against Shirayuki and Jeanne, Kaname has become more of a normal girl and no longer threatens to kill others. However she still tries to separate her brother from the other girls and desire's his attention. While Kinji was attending normal school Kaname and Kinzou (GIII) would visit their grandparents house where he was residing to be with him and be supportive of decision. Also, she would be maintaining his Beretta for him. Kinzou Tohyama (GIII) Initially Kaname is unquestionably loyal to GIII, feeling that she owns him everything for helping her escape from Los Alamos. After she meets and grows closer to Kinji, she professes that she is unable to defy him and wants to support his dream of reviving Sarah Sensei. In the final battle with GIII her feeling for Kinji win out as she half-heartedly attacks Kinij on GIII's orders and is subsequently attacked and gravely wounded by him. Following the GIII League arc, Kaname seems to accept that GIII acted as he did out of concern for her, and they make up and eventually find their way to Kinji's grandparents' home, living there together. In this new relationship, Kaname is much more independent of GIII though they are still close and work together to maintain GIII's organization. She also leaves to take care of him at one of their tropical bases when he is injured by Sun Wukong's laser beam. Kinichi Tohyama (Kana) Kinichi is Kaname older biological brother who helped her heal after Kinzou (GIII) attacked her and left her in a near death state. However, it is unclear what their relationship is like due to having little to no interactions each other. Patra Kanade Tohyama Kande is Kaname's younger genetic half-sister teaches her behavior that embarrass Kinji. Magane Tohyama Magane is Kaname's grandfather who welcomed her into the family with open arms without any question and would lecture her on Japanese manners. Setsu Tohyama Setsu is Kaname's grandmother who welcomed her into the family and would teach her how to play Shogi. Team Baskerville Aria H. Kanzaki Initially hostile and resentful of Kaname brutally defeating her, Aria comes around with the rest of the girls after the Lumberjack duel. She creates the tail of leopon plush the girls make for Kaname. As a testament to her utter lack of skill, the tail consisted of a alcohol lamp wick haphazardly stitched with bright thread. Shirayuki Hotogi Initially Kaname is jealous of Kinji's relationship with other girls causing a grudge with the girls of Baskerville leading to a Lumberjack duel with Shirayuki who is supported by Jeanne. She firmly believes in her own perfection and is devastated by her loss. Shirayuki then comforts her and they apparently grow somewhat closer. Shirayuki creates the head of the handmade leopon plush the girls make for Kaname. Her addition was well stitched and neat. Also, she would work with Shirayuki in monitoring Kinji's movements. Riko Mine Although initially hostile, after the Lumberjack duel, malice is put aside and Riko acts to cheer Kaname up. She creates the body of the leopon plush the girls make for Kaname and added her own style with lots of lace and frills. Reki Reki shared the same resentment for Kaname, but along with the rest of the girls, put it aside at the end of the Lumberjack duel. She made ultra-realistic legs for the leopon plush the girls made for Kaname. The hyper realism of the creation scared Kinji who compared it to taxidermy work. Butei High Students Jeanne d'Arc Among those defeated by Kaname's surprise attack, Jeanne felt dishonored by her loss. Her reasons for participating in the Lumberjack duel was to restore her honor and prove her own strength in a fair fight. It is to be assumed that after the duel these desires were satisfied and she no longer harbors a grudge. Elle Watson Unharmed by Kaname, Watson did not share any of the resentment toward Kaname. It was only when Kaname threatened violence as she interrupted Watson and Kinji's secret meeting to exchange intelligence on GIII that she took an aggressive stance and declared she would defend herself until Kinji defused the situation.Category:Relationships